


My Dear Laurens

by purplespacecats



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Established Relationship, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 00:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5435840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplespacecats/pseuds/purplespacecats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A missing scene between Right Hand Man and A Winter's Ball, borrowing generously from A.Ham's actual letters to Laurens</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Dear Laurens

[ _Laurens and Hamilton stumble into a room, with Hamiltons kissing Laurens in earnest while Laurens is more hesitant. Laurens breaks the kiss and steps back._ ]

**LAURENS**

Alexander, slow down, have we even locked the door?

**HAMILTON**

What's wrong? You've never been this hesitant before--

**LAURENS**

Its too dangerous!

**HAMILTON**

How is that a change for us?

**LAURENS**

Your reputation; you're planning to build a new nation!

**HAMILTON**

And?

**LAURENS**

You're Washington's new right hand man

And I hardly think that he'd understand

Our arrangement; it could jeopardize your getting a command--

**HAMILTON**

"Arrangement"? Is that what you think of this? Of us?

[ _Beat_ ] _  
_

**LAURENS**

You should marry a proper young girl--

**HAMILTON**

To be sure

But to find me a wife is a rather strange cure

I'll admit I enjoy having girls to pursue

But a part of my heart will not beat but for you

[ _Hamilton steps towards Laurens and gently places a hand on his cheek_ ]

My dear Laurens,

you're worth any possible gossip or slander

**LAURENS**

...damn you, Alexander

[ _Laurens kisses Hamilton, with some desperation_ ]

**HAMILTON**

Let me convince you that I love you by action rather than words

**Author's Note:**

> I just have a lot of Lams feels and wish that their relationship were explicit in the show rather than ~hinted at~. Plus, Ham's letters to Laurens are a god damn gold mine.


End file.
